The present invention relates to a self-inflating life preserver particularly suitable for water sports as well as an emergency implement for use in aircraft, life-boats, motor boats, and the like.
Known self-inflating jacket-type life preservers are provided with straps and similar means for holding it in position on the body of the user. The buoyancy of such preservers, which are usually employed in water sports, is assured by suitable floating material, such as the cork jacket life preservers.
Known life preservers are cumbersome and, when worn, hamper the movements of the user. They further require some time to put on due to the difficulty of fastening the straps and similar means.